


The Start of Forever - Kinktober Day Twenty One - Plants/Pollen/Figging - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [21]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff, Gardener Crowley (Good Omens), Gardens & Gardening, Holding Hands, I Made Myself Cry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plants, Prayer, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), South Downs Garden, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), The Start of Forever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley finally feels at home.  Finally feeling peace within himself.Sitting in the gardens of the South Downs Cottage he says a littleprayer, looking up to the mother, in the hopes that maybe on the wings ofa demon she'd hear him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	The Start of Forever - Kinktober Day Twenty One - Plants/Pollen/Figging - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> TOO MUCH FLUFF

**Kinktober Day Twenty One - Plants/Pollen/Figging - Quefish**

_The Start of Forever_

The South Downs cottage gardens were looking far better now that Crowley had his fingers in everything. A little bit of growling, maybe some yelling, and the plants that were once overgrown and taking over parts of the cottage were now put into their place. The sun was starting to set over the lake; the sunset colors caught Crowley's eyes as he sat facing the water.

Blues, purples with the softest of oranges lit the sky; he couldn't help himself as he sighed. For the first time, he felt at home somewhere. Not even his flat nor the bookshop made him feel as at home as the cottage did, and even more so when Aziraphale was here with him. Leaning back in his chair, he kicked up his feet on top of the table, knowing that Aziraphale would say something; Crowley almost could say he looked forward to it.

Crowley let his head rest against the back of his chair, still looking up. Looking up into the sky, or maybe beyond, maybe to a mother that had let him saunter vaguely downwards. A thought crossed his mind, a pulling on his very soul, a want to say thank you. Her plans were ineffable; he had learned to accept that, had stopped questioning it once Aziraphale was back in his life.

Now though, it was so much more to him. Aziraphale was so much more than a Principality, a Cherubim, an angel, his friend, his very best friend, and now, Aziraphale had become his love again, their bond finally remembered. Was this her doing, part of her plan? In any case, he felt the need to say thank you, and for the first time in thousands of years, Crowley felt that sending her a little prayer taken upon the wings of a demon might actually be heard.

"I don't know if you'll hear this, especially from me, but here it goes."

Aziraphale had come home, holding quite a few of Crowley's plants in his arms, the foyer being filled with the rest from his flat, all waiting for Crowley's touch. Aziraphale felt a prayer being said; he was, after all, an angel; it pulled him like no other prayer ever had; it held redemption, forgiveness.

Quietly he listened to his demons words. Something Aziraphale thought he would never hear from Crowley ever in this life or any other. He had stopped trying to talk Crowley into even just talking to her, maybe something changed, and he just didn't know what it was.

"I wanted to say thank you, even though I fell, and I know why, still whether it's your ineffable plan or not, I just wanted to tell you thank you for Aziraphale. Letting him remember, letting us remember, letting me have this happiness, it's more than I ever could have hoped for or even deserve. Just thank you. Not sure how to end this, if calling you mother would be a bad thing, or even talking and praying to you is, but, for all, I have now is even more than when I was in Heaven."

Crowley sniffled; Aziraphale heard it but still held himself back from running to Crowley; he didn't want to interrupt him. Aziraphale could feel this prayer. It was different; this was a prayer from a heart that Crowley insisted he didn't have. Looking around himself, Aziraphale noticed that all the plants were blooming around him.

Looking past the windows, he could see the garden in full bloom. Crowley was praying, and she was hearing him; there wasn't a plant that wasn't leaning towards Crowley, not a flower unbloomed. Aziraphale stepped out, still holding onto the plants he was carrying. Reaching for Crowley, he stopped as his fingers brushed against Crowley feeling his arm.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale as he was about to say something. Crowley noticed he wasn't being looked at, following where Aziraphale was looking. Crowley turned to face the gardens, the plants inside the cottage that Aziraphale had brought to him. Amber eyes widened, having never seen his plants in this state before; Aziraphale reached for Crowley's hand as they watched.

Crowley closed his fingers around Aziraphale's, the two walking to the gardens in the back. Crowley was in awe at what he saw, the blooms brighter than he had ever seen, no spots, absolute perfection. Flowers that he remembered but not from where were blooming, there was an air here, something he knew in his soul.

"Crowley, it's the garden, Crowley! She heard you."

"No, are you sure this isn't you because you heard me?"

Aziraphale shook his head, pointing towards the middle of the garden. Aziraphale smiled brightly, love pouring from him, being pulled from him. Crowley looked at Aziraphale then back at the garden; he saw a bloom he hadn't planted in the middle. Both Aziraphale and Crowley watched as it grew, more and more beautiful.

Apple blossoms bloomed and fell, sending showers of beauty throughout the garden. A single apple grew shining in the setting sun. Aziraphale looked at Crowley; he couldn't help the smile that was on his face. The mother had graced Crowley's garden, given him back a little piece of Eden. Crowley was silent as a tear fell from amber eyes.

"Crowley? Do you need a minute?"

"No angel, not from you, not ever again."

Aziraphale smiled; placing the plants he was carrying on the ground, he turned to Crowley.

"Good because, well, I was wondering. I guess here is the best place to ask, seeing as God Almighty herself just blessed your garden; I know it's not something we do, being an angel and a demon, or any variant."

Crowley watched his angel stumble over words, his eyes never actually meeting his. Lifting a hand to Aziraphale's cheek, Crowley looked into blue eyes as he wrung his hands together.

"What, Angel?"

"Well, it's a somewhat of a human thing, but, well here goes. Would you marry me?"


End file.
